The Science Experiment
by MrsShar
Summary: 'I was a scientific experiment that went wrong, like really wrong. I'm something of the supernatural world I'm just unsure what I'm.' Is she a vampire, human or a hybrid? What is she? And once she is mated things only get more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

'What are you?' I whispered to myself as I looked into my mirror.

I stood there for another moment revising over my painful eternity I call life, I just stood there looking at myself. This disgusting bean. This failed science experiment that went terribly wrong.

What are you? I though over in my head again.

I was what most would refer to as an accident. A scientific accident at that.

You see my mother was a scientist, good at her job too. She worked with DNA and so was very good with it, my father no, my sperm donor was a vampire I believe. I am something. I know most would think you're a hybrid both human and vampire but I'm not.. I'm something.

Since I could remember I was different, I never needed to drink blood as much as any other vampire would and I didn't need to eat as much as a human. I knew of other species of supernaturals like 'children of the moon' the blood drinking werewolves, 'shapeshifters' they could alter there shapes into whatever they wished however they mainly stuck to werewolves and 'vampires' plain, simple blood draining monster. I also knew of the volturi and how my mother was considered a liability due to her knowing about all the supernatural races and I knew some sort of Vampire police are after her and that's all I knew because I wa considered to young to know to much. I'm 25 years old but have the look of and 21 year old, the mind of a 78 year old and the body of a 18 year old so in human years I am a responsible adult. To all races I'm defined as different. To a werewolf I'm extremely beautiful but not as pretty as a vampire, and I don't smell as sweetly smelling as them more a subtle trace of chocolate and strawberries. To a child of the moon I'm often mistaken as a mate or imprint, and to a vampire I smell ravishing. I was what is defined as a death trap, if a so called vampire took more than 5 drops of my blood they would instantly freeze and convulse as if human having a fit before there eyes would turn a vibrant violet then they would throw up all the blood in there system and enter a coma like state in which there body shut down burning them from the insides, effectively disposing of the body for me as it simply turns to ash. However I can destroy this possess by simply bringing them back, I don't know how I do it I just wish for them to stop and it does but I have to do this before the body burns.

To human I have pretty much the same effect as a vampire would I'm simply beautiful but not creepily beautiful and I don't give off a dangerous vibe. I don't have any weaknesses really, unless I find my mate then I'm forever bound to them and every emotion I feel they would to, if I were injured they would also feel the effects to and extent likewise me.

Since the age of 3 when I have the body of an 8 year old and the mind of a 15 year old I have been training, not to fight anyone but mainly to protect myself from all species. I wouldn't say I was amazing at fighting but I was good enough to not be killed, I've had my fair share of fights an I've had my fair share of bites. I have 17 I think? My mum has been conducting research on me and turns out nobody is like me... Anyway back to the present.

I starred hollowly at the dead empty shell I call myself reflecting over my vacant lifestyle, that was until I heard a scream. I ran as fast as humanly possible I forgot to tell you although I was half human and something else I have the power to do anything and I don't any supernatural features. I can't run fast, not super strong, I don't shine in sunlight just a natural glow but I have the ability to basically steal the powers of someone I meet mutate them and keep them.

As I skidded to a stop in the lab I looked around frightened taking in the surroundings. I saw the splatters of blood, my mothers blood up the walls and on the smashed test tubes and glass scattered across the once spotless white floor now tainted a disgusting crimson and burgundy colour. And there in the midst of all the glass shards stood a girl. No a vampire, by the looks of it she was changed at around 15, long blond hair that fell to perfectly over her prestigious shoulders. If it weren't for her standing over my now deceased mothers body, the bloody smirk placed on the lips and her piercing red eyes I would have mistaken her for an innocent.

I would track her down and find her, I though to myself as she whipped out of my house.

And I will kill her.

I will avenge my mothers death.

I sat an wept by my mothers for days it felt, I didn't eat, sleep or breathe it felt for hours, days, years even, until I came to my senses once more hearing the sirens of a police car.

And that is how I ended up here.

Standing in front the fearful Volturi leaders my head bend down slightly to avoid eye contact with the beasts that requested my mothers death, anger my only focus as I ground my teeth in an attempt to ease the fury running through my veins. My left hand clenched into a fist of the once beautiful blonde hair of that little bitch as I looked down as her head in my left hand I took a moment to look at my attire. I was still wearing my leather pants and long sleeved top although it could hardly be called a top or pants as there were numerous slits in which shows my dispute between me and the blondie, the now dried blood of my mother, the venom from blondie that had burned at my skin when I tore her head from her slender neck. Looking at myself I knew I looked like death, my eyes a blazing white colour from my anger, my raven hair matted with blood like a birds nest upon my head, and I didn't care because I hoped they saw my anger, grieve and danger because they did this to me. They killed my last will to live, my last hope to happiness, they severed the last thin thread that held me to this world that allowed me to happy, content .. normal.

They had destroyed that, and I would kill there guard, exactly how they killed my mother.

I threw the useless head to the center kings feet Aro oh have I heard about him, it rolled to a stop in front him before I addressed him.

'You.' I took a minute to breathe letting out a strangled laugh that sounded unnatural coming from me. 'You did this?'

'A new guest, what a lovely surprise.' I could here the false happiness in his voice.

'Oh this is no surprise, disgusting blood sucking leeches such as yourselves should have expected me after you killed my mother.' I growled

'And who are you to address us as such? Reveal yourself coward.' said Caius angrily.

'Oh you wouldn't want me to do that now would you' I smirked.

'You will do as tolled scum otherwise I will have to-'

'Kill me like any other average vampire would because you lack a vampire power.' I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. In an instant 3 things happened Marcus the most quiet gasped, Aro intrigued grabbed at his hand before gasping also and Caius had me by the throat growling lowly in my ear. I closed my eyes in order to avoid my fate, I was not scared of death but I would not show them my eyes they would want me to join the volturi I was to valuable to let go.

'Open your eyes weakling' I could feel his breathe on my cheeks and for some reason it felt good. He shook me hard then 'I demand that you open your eyes she-devil'

So I did and now...

Well now...

I'm fucked?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as my eyes made contact with Caius's eyes he dropped me as if my skin was fire ready to burn away his freezing marble like skin. And in that second all 3 Volturi kings stood before me, tall and authoritative in different manners.

Perfect. That was the only word to describe them, their faces their features. Perfect.

Caius's cheeks chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue, his nose is perfectly symmetrical. His lips are slightly full: the kind that end in a cute little smirk at the corners. The rays of sun highlight the dimples in his cheeks and chin. Perfect.

inhale..

Marcus's jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, like it had been broken and left to its imperfections even vampirism couldn't fix it. There was an odd hardness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, wicked glance I caught that said maybe he hadn't broken it, but he knew what it looked like. And he liked that. The hint of danger. Made him seem more like something he wasn't.

air..

Aro's was tall and broad-shouldered, with a mop of dark hair and heavy, solemn brows that were offset by a boyish grin. The rays of sunlight highlighted the dimples in his cheeks and chin the sunlight almost hitting his face to perfectly. His natural scent as strong as midnight sex. His eyes, god his eyes big red and daring. His frame so firm and perfectly fit as I dare to wish for spectacles of sweat to run down the cuts of his defined abs. They weren't that hard to see through his shirt. His hair like deep waves that I wouldn't mind riding. His touch soft and gentle, but yet strong and seductive and I hadn't even felt him yet. His breath is like steaming hot bath water as it brushes my face.

But they were gorgeous, perfect, gods even.. Fuck they were all sex in a bottle..

breathe..

They were all in different ways somewhat mysterious, but have an uninviting presents about them that made me all the more interested. They were each very well built and all stood 6'8 minimum. The shape of there biceps, triceps, and deltoids are easily seen through there shirts. Being as muscular as they are, they were neither intimidating or inviting. They were exactly the kinds of guys your mother warned you to stay away from, but you were still tempted to go after them. I would kill for them, just for one to just kiss me, touch me.. I would lay down and be slaughtered just to hear my name be whispered from either one of those plump model lips. They were the type to most definitely turn heads and have girls majorly crush on them, while still being human.. But they are all in different ways most definitely irresistible..

Suddenly I felt extremely light headed and noticed that I had slowly been turning red as I had forgotten to breathe, I attempted to suck in air but I was too weak. I had forgot I hadn't slept, eaten or rested properly since my mother death and I'm not so sure how long ago that was although it felt like yesterday I knew it wasn't.

I was slowly starting to hyperventilate as my body wasn't receiving enough air and was attempting to receive it but a little to fast for my liking. I got to my knees and bent over myself on all 4's groaning at the now agonizing pain slowly ripping through my chest. I could hear someone talking to me, they were telling me to breathe slower and calm down, however they themself sounded slightly panicked. It wasn't long before the my breathing in fact picked up and my vision slowly began to blur at the corners, the agonizing pain had now grown to a intense stabbing pain that was slowly crawling to every other part of my body.

'Let me help you' I heard someone whisper and a hand reached for mine. I growled as a warning shooing the hand away. I would not let them out rule me they may have power over others but not me, I would rip them all new assholes for what they did.

It wasn't much longer before I was blind and was becoming weaker I lay my cheek against the cool floor which surprising felt extremely refreshing as I was slowly rising in temperature. I sighed in relief before I was sucked into a world of darkness.

* * *

Aro POV

God, she was beautiful...she had an oval shaped flawless face...her skin was a light olive skin-tone and smooth, her nose was a perfect shape slightly sloped upward. She had a natural beauty, the kind you get without make up...long black lashes that even curled upward a bit. Her eyes are the lightest of blues almost white and were so clear and looked as if they had a twinkle in them, her eyebrows were a perfect arch shape, she had petite features everything about her was small, her ears were even small, her entire face was small. But she had perfect features like a models picture without all the garb of make up, her natural beauty made you want to stare at all her features and wonder which one made her so outstandingly in beauty. Her personality went along with her beauty...natural...herself it seems yet strong and confident. Which radiated her beauty even more. Her smile I would imagine it made her look innocent but mischievous all at once, when she smiled and shone her pearly white teeth the guys would stop and look on her beauty. Her hair was a midnight black that almost looked like navy blue streaks in the sunlight but it still had a lustre and her figure don't get me started, I'll need a cold shower as most would refer to in this day and time. Heavenly is the only word to get any where near as perfect as she is. Curvy hips that slope into a flat lightly toned stomach, only to then move out slightly into plump 28DD and by god where the perfect. She was flawless by definition an hourglass they would call her, but her ass definitely something to grab onto I saw it the moment she walked in it jiggles when she walks as if taunting me. The thickness of her thighs, God I could feel them now wrapped around my waist as a drove into her core, slamming her against my wall while she screamed my name...

I wanted her so badly all day, all the time. You must think how can I want her all the time, I just met her? but I cant help it i feel like I've seen her before but just in my dreams and now I can see in reality? I wanted to find out more about her but I couldn't not yet.

I don't know what happened to her but she just couldn't breathe I tried to talk to her because I had experience in my human life working in a psychiatric ward, but this was nothing like that. I could feel this pain that started low, mellow even and slowly grew to a fire like state, and then she fainted like that she was out.

I had just found my love and she thinks so low of me due to actions as a ruler, I never wished such misfortune upon her young and beautiful soul however I have come to do so. These thoughts I have of her and flooding my mind with the numerous carnal things I wish to do to her, she was just so beautiful.

I carefully lifted up her now motionless body, taking a moment to savour the close contact we had. I didn't like her in this state it made me fearful much like Caius and Marcus who were both pacing. I began my run to the guest quarters as she may not feel comfortable waking up in one of our quarters in one of our beds.

'Why do you take her to the guest quarters, brother? Would it not be st that she stay within a reasonable distance from one of us?' Marcus enquired slightly worried it seemed. This is the most emotion he has shown to anything in a century when all our wives died in battle killed by children of the moon, we all avenged there deaths but for some reason it feels so long ago this happened as if it was a mere dream to what is currently going on. We are all mated to 1 barely human girl? What?

'It seems better that we put her in a surrounding where she may feel more comfortable rather than putting her in one of our rooms and her feel uncomfortable. It would only allow her another reason to dislike us more than she currently does.' I reply smoothly.

After that the short run to the guest quarter was much quieter and once we had her settled we all waited for her to awaken once more.

We all waited to see those icy blue eyes that now stand at the center of our universes, the eyes that stared straight into our very souls.

...The eyes that would forever rule us form this day forth...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry I know god I hate it when I'm reading an I get shit like this at the top of the page like wtf? But really quickly... Sorry in this chapter I'm introducing Didyme she is obviously Marcus' wife however I've made it that she is just Aro's sister and nothing more. Just to clarify she is still the exact same age as in centuries older than the other vamps,and she obviously has power. She wasn't killed by Aro and is in fact perceived as the sister to all 3 kings in this. Oh an please be nice guys just saying this is my first fanfiction so if it starts to suck... Help a bitch out.**

 **Aro POV**

She had been out for 7 hours now, and I was very slowly losing patience. Numerous 'what if?' were flying through my head every moment.

What if she is dying?

What if she doesn't awaken again?

This only made my steady pacing speed up to an almost impossible speed for most human eyes to tap into, I seconded another heart stopping glance in my beloveds direction and I clocked into her clothing. She must be extremely uncomfortable and on this exact though I wasted no time in Felix who was situated just outside the door guarding it and demanding he get Didyme.

Not long after I said this sentence my dearest sister stepped foot into the room.

'I'm assuming word has spread and you are aware of the circumstances.' I spoke and I cursed myself after for allowing my voice to waver slightly.

'I'm aware, what do you wish for me to do Aro?' Didyme's eyebrows scrunched together she was clear perplexed as to the point I wished to make.

'Nothing my dear, I merely wish of a courtesy.' I replied, much smoother and felt slight pride in the way I reacted as to be more reserved with my emotions.

'And what might that be?' She sounded rather shocked, probably because I had never really personally asked of her services in decades as I commonly have the guards or servants do such things.

'I wish for you to undress and redress' I paused for a moment, I didn't even know my mates name 'my friend as to ensure she remains comfortable as she stays here.'

'Oh, well I assure you that will be no problem.' Didyme replied.

I began my walk towards the door in order to allow both my mate and Didyme privacy as she would place my darling in more comfortable fitting clothes, however I did not hear the familiar foot steps of my two brothers behind me. They seemed to engaged in thoughts to realise what was going on, and when I broke them from the reveries and directed them towards the door I could instantly see there panicked faces.

'Didyme will be changing our ..mate.. into more comfortable clothing after such we may re enter the room however for now I wish that we protect her modesty.' at the finishing of my sentence they both nodded or showed some sort of sign to signify there understanding and were exiting the room alike me.

 **Didyme POV**

'Jane can you ask the human to come and bring her loose fitting clothes, thank you' I asked

Not seconds later was the human Giana I believe her name to be walking in through the door slightly unstable on her feet, probably because the picked the poor thing up and ran. She head out her arms which were fitted with a large selection of clothing.

'I-I would suggest the track suit bottom and loose fitting jumper if would keep her warm but not stick to her skin so she would sweat.' she said and looked downward avoiding eye contact.

'Thank you Giana' I smiled, she looked up wide eyed just then obviously shocked that someone of high status actually remembered a mere humans name. With that I spun around and began my work a clear indidcation for them to leave and they took heed.

I began to slowly strip the kings mate careful to not tug on her limbs.. when.

γλυκό Λόρδος (Sweet Lord)

Not a second as I breathed the words were the 3 kings stood beside me all shaken looking at their now half clothed mate. Numerous bites littered her still perfect skin however she was not human and a perfectly formed 3 stripped scar clung to her wide hip wrapping round from her belly button down her left hip stopping just before the buttocks.

They were all slightly fuming Caius the first to go due to his raging temper, Marcus who left letting out an enraged roar likewise Aro as he tore through the hallways.

I quickly covered her body to ensure her modesty and left the room, ordering guards to clear the mess produced by the kings tantrums.

 **Caius POV**

To say anger is what fogged my vidion would be and understatement, I was often angry but mainly due to the fact that it was what I was to be portrayed as; the angry king with a short fuse. But this sort of anger, this was deathly anger the type of anger that would ensure that somebody would lose their eternal life by the end of this dreary day.

How do you make such pain go away? How to you rid yourself of such heart ache, misfortune? I had not been there for my mate..

The many bites that litters her beautiful skin.. I had not been there.

The fresh scar that lay upon the curvaceous hip.. I had not been there.

The reason she feels she is required to learn to kill a vampire in order to live.. She shouldn't feel the need to do so, she should be protected and she will be.

But I still hadn't been there when I was needed...

And even when she entered I called her 'Scum' a 'She-devil' I had held her at the throat inches above the ground demanding her to obey my rules.

I pain struck my chest hard, the mating pull I could feel it and it tugged at the strings that bonded me to her. My mate, my new love..

Before I even had the chance to properly meet her I had already betrayed her trust.

 **Sky POV**

I could feel myself breathing but it felt as if I wasn't really here.

Now I have to be in love with someone who doesn't even know me. Not 1 but 3 people. No Kings. Of the Vampire race. Of which had killed my mother.

None of which knew a thing about me. Just what I wanted from life.

Why couldn't I just be normal? Accepted

But now I'm all alone.

Dead.

Inside anyway.

Slowly giving up on this world.

I miss the old me... the happy me, but now I feel like I'm stuck in some sort of sick nightmare that I won't awaken from.

But I close my eyes and try to sleep and suddenly feels so hard to breathe.

What was so hard? What was so hard to love about me?

Was I really that bad?

Was I really that much of a burden you used me as just a project?

A case study... something to figure out... something to find an explanation for?

But soon they give up and just .. leave

Everyone leaves..

My mum. She was the rock. Although she never really treated me like one of her children she still kept me safe? Was it because she actually cared or because she was protecting her project I'm not sure.

She was all I had

All I wanted

She was the only light I've ever known

All I ever wanted was to be loved.. wanted

And now I can but by my worst enemies, the people that took my last will to live? And not by choice these monsters are forced to love me.

People say they love you but deep down you look them deep in their eyes and you can see they don't.

They see me as light but I know deep down ... I'm just darkness disguised.

My eyes opened then you bring me back to this waste land with no goals to keep me moving. I was stuck in life, stuck in nothingness.

This was what would happen to me? This was my goal in life?

I stood on my feet inspecting my new clothing I had been placed in grey tracksuit bottoms and a loose long sleeved white crop top.

I stood to my feet and a wave of dizziness over took me, I was overheating I could feel it. I breathed in and out slowly holding a hand to my forehead to stop the head ache that was coming. Once I felt better I walked to the door and opened it to find and 6 foot something giant outside my door as if guarding it.

'Errmm dude I sorta wanted to get out?' I sated more like a question.

'I was guarding your room milady do you wish for a walk.' he spun around.

Instantly I breathed a sigh of relief, 'Oh thank god your a vamp I need to cool down.' But before he could say anything I grabbed his hand and lay it against my forehead. I breathed a sigh of relief closing my eyes.

'Ermm milady I do not deem this to be appropriate' he spoke hesitantly.

'What's your name?' I asked

'Felix at your service milady'

'Skylar but you call me Sky for short at your service' I replied chirpy and laughing at the end which caused the corner of mouth to inch upwards.

It was quite funny how such depressing things can zoom through my mind however just a friendly conversation can get me happy once more, to help me put up the front.

'So Felix how old are you?' I asked

'I do not think it will be of much interest you you milady'

'Well I wouldn't ask a question I did not wish to know the answer to my dear Felix' this actually got him laughing.

'I'm 372'

'Woah' I gawked laughing slightly. 'Didn't think you were that old? would have said 250 definately but 350 or more I would have said pushing it.' I was impressed.

'Really how old are you?' he enquired a smirk on his face, I flipped his hand over on my forehead as his palm was slowly becoming warmer.

'1235' Smooth liar what can I say. Instantly I saw his jaw drop, before he quickly composed himself.

'I would not have said a day over 20' he swiftly replied

'Well that's great because I'm really 25' I said laughing.

'Though you were a youngster' he smirked

'Don't get to excited old man I can still kick your ass' I smirked.

Just the the kings moved around the corner, first there faces showed relief then anger.

Before any could react, I stood in front Felix and said 'Felix here was having a nice conversation with me and keeping me cool as you weren't here to do as such, I wish for him not to be harmed as he in fact helped me and should be rewarded. He was nothing but gentlemanly to me.' I raised and eye brow in there direction.

Well here goes nothing. Again.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky POV

I sat hesitantly on the opposite couch to the Kings awaiting someone to say something, this was stupid I was nervous and angry all at once. I had school tomorrow and I had no where to stay, imagine if I had turned up like I did? Let me tell you something it would not be a good impression for the new term (or semester). I wouldn't say I was social awkward or anything I mean I could hold a conversation with anyone and I wouldn't deem myself a intimidating or frightening a character. I mean I was always self concious of the fact that I was different and so I had my guard up a lot meaning even though I was deemed popular I never really was entertained by it as I had to keep up my 'I'm a normal human being like you guys' front. Still to this day of bonding with humans on a daily basis I got nervous but never as nervous as now and I for some reason could never actually figure out why. How long had I been here actually?

Hello School matters and it's calling your name..

'How long have I been here?' My eyes were slowly scaling the walls and interior of the room.

'About 8-9 hours now.' was Aro's swift reply.

They were all quiet and staring again, god this was creepy. I needed to leave but I knew very well that the mating bond would work and pull them to me, all I knew was that I would constantly think of them. I'm not so sure with vampires what would happen but we'll just have to find out, I guess.

'I have to leave.' I said rising from my seated position, and surprisingly the kings all stood to from the seated positions all very graceful. That was until I took a look at there faces all looked pained as ever as if they had just lost the most precious thing dear to their frozen hearts.

'Why would that be my love?' Marcus asked

Instantly my guard came up and I shot down the thought of me finding my mate or mates and replied. 'I'm not you love and I have school if you must know' I hissed. Then I saw the hurt expression glaze over his features and a hard line tugged at my heart strings, making me feel horrible. I felt the sudden need to apologise, immensely at that, but I didn't they wouldn't apologise for the death of my mother why should I apologise over his lifeless feelings. No way was I that stupid to give in?

'We can all teach you here, you have no need to leave' Caius started this time.

'Teach me what, Caius' I hissed his name, 'teach me how to take innocent human lives, huh? With no remorse at that. It's fine I would rather not.' I watched as his head fell he stared at the ground angrily.

'I do not believe that it what-' Aro began

'I don't care what he meant. I want to go-' I paused for a minute finally realising that I actually do not have a home as they are the ones that destroyed it. I took a moment of silence one tear sliding down my cheek before I turned my head up and held in a growl from showing my weakness to them. Holding my head high I repeated myself, more authoritative this time. No room for discussion.

' I want to go' I stated.

At this I saw all their expressions darken even more with sadness, each of their shoulders slumped in surrender.

'We will allow you to leave on the condition that you allow at least one of us to talk to you daily, to check up on you. You are the mate of the kings now, and many do not like us they could come for you. Do you understand our worries?' I nodded my head in understanding, I opened my mouth ready to protest of the first part of the deal.

'Can you just please do this, this is all we ask. Only to check up on you.' Aro said smoothly, although I could hear the underline begging beneath his words.

'Fine' I agreed.

* * *

It wasn't long before I was back in the lovely rainy town of Folks as there was a small house that the kings had decided to rent out for me as an apology to the death of my mother after the apologised profusely they allowed me to leave reassuring me they will be calling me.

When I got there I realised straight away that it was a beautiful house and that there was mail, I picked it up and walked around the house checking out the new place I will now be calling home. It was pretty to open plan front room and kitchen with an island all downstairs an 2 large rooms and office room and and en suite upstairs to both rooms. Lets not forget the gadgets like the computers and tv in all rooms, they did well I'll give them that.

I walked into the largest room that would of course be my room an of course there was a walk in closet already stashed full of clothes, both modern and medieval.

I huffed out some air before dragging myself from the closet and downstairs to the kitchen where I promptly settled myself on the island chairs and looking at the paper. On the front cover was a picture of my mother stating her death and the disappearance of a person which they are still working on, thankfully nobody actually knew that was my mother as I didn't actually get her last name of Deacon. Sky Snyder is my name. Pretty gay, right.

So I'm currently in a town named after a fucking kitchen utensil, I mean who even came up with the name? whoever did deserved to be stabbed with said kitchen utensil, of all the things to name a town Forks, really bet all the towns surrounding is other utensils, huh? Spoons, Colanders, Tongs maybe even pans.

Anyway the plan was I'm to be safe guarded by a pack of vampires named 'The Cullens' great add more into my life right, oh and to cover up my mysterious appearance from out of nowhere I'm to act as if I'm a distant cousin to these vein draining fucktards. I huffed out a puff of air at my suddenly super depressing life, I jumped off the stool and dressed in some sports gear I would train it off. At least if I'm angry I can put it to good use, especially if I was going to be fighting again I need to be prepared that fight with blondie was quite a struggle. I mean it would be pretty hard any ways as she has super speed, strength and heightened senses something I completely lack in except for a supernatural factor that allows me in some way to defend myself when required. Kinda sucks right, you can't have super strength but when it is needed for a fight it suddenly pops from thin air.

I plugged in my head phones and got to jogging out the door an in my back garden, at first I ran in circles as I was a little scared as to what may be within the woods I didn't want to be eaten. After sometime though I convinced myself that it was fine and began a steady jog that turn into a run, jumping over small hedges, fallen trees and a small brook at one point. I ran until I could feel my lungs expanding to full proximity, my legs burning and numerous layers of sweat were layered to my skin. I bent over my knees taking in straggling breathes and turned off the blaring music off on my phone. Then I took a moment to examine my surroundings though a small gap within the tree line I could see light, I walked towards this gap wondering where the light may be emitting from. Each step closer I felt the land beneath my feet become smoother more a flat terrain until I looked beneath my feet an realise it was sand and I could now hear the crashes the waves may upon the sandy floor.

Beautiful. A site to see I smiled as the sun shone brightly upon the small, secluded beach that I had unintentionally found. Silence was the most beautiful sound, it could express so many things and yet nothing at all. I took a calming breathe, head held high for a moment to allow my skin to suck in the vitamin D that I rarely received I smiled because just for a moment I felt like life was normal once more. Well as normal as my unusual life could seem. I sighed in exasperation annoyed as the life I now live, guessing the moment was short lived. I turned on my heels jogging back in the direction I had started off in, not bothering to be as athletic as I started off in, instead resulting to simply climbing over fallen trees and being as lazy as to jog straight through the brook instead of easily jumping over it.

It wasn't long before I was where I believe I started off as I was still unaware of my surroundings seeing as I only really just got here, it was a good guess to because I ended up in my back garden walking towards my back door. When I entered I automatically went to the fridge in search of a bottle of water until my phone rung and you could guess who it was. But I wasn't really up for conversation I sighed before answering and opening my bottled water taking a long swig to hopefully dissolve the distaste I felt for all three of them collectively.

'What' I answered annoyed simply from the calling at all.

'I just called to see how you settled in' Marcus. I could tell from the voice.

'I'm fine. Are we done with this conversation.' I replied attempting to get rid of him.

'No, I just wondered if there was anything you missed anything you require?' he continued.

I took another swig of my bottle and inhaled, before I replied attempting to defuse my attitude a little. 'I'm fine, I appreciate everything you've done for me any ways it's not like you were the one that put me in this situation right?' I could feel the anger that I had just attempted to run off bubbling once more to the surface, not as strong as before but still lingering. There was silence on the other line, before I sigh could be heard and he spoke gently. 'I'm sorry, I don't know how we can replay you to have this hate, this anger no longer exist. I'm sorry, We're sorry.' he genuinely sounded remorseful as if this genuinely hurt him, I could feel the sadness in his voice pulling on my heart strings.

I didn't currently like him but I really wasn't that heartless, I wouldn't forgive them easily but I would at least give them a chance to redeem themselves. I didn't have guts to reply so I simply whispered my goodbyes and ended the call. I deposited my phone back in my pocket venturing upstairs to my en suite to get showered.

After a nice shower I re-entered my room to find a paper written neatly placed over my new bed, it was from the Cullens they were welcoming me, along with explain my circumstances of the whole town knowing and here and believing me to be a distant cousin of the Cullens, they wish for me to play along with the charade along with telling me of my first day being tomorrow. Oh and lets not forget them telling me how they will be picking me up at 7:50 to take me to school, perfect for the charade I must say.

Better get a long nights sleep if I'm going to have to do this...

* * *

 **SO SORRY, I know I haven't updated in about 6 weeks it feels sorry I've been stuck in the holiday life of my time off, doing crazy things you know!**

 **Well the next chapter should not take near as long as this one did. Again so sorry, leave me some reviews I need to know what you guys be thinking?**

 **Good or Nah?**

 **And feel free to drop any ideas for what should happen I already have plans for Little Miss Sky when she meets the Pack but throw some ideas at me, you never know I might just add it in for a twist.**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW?! PWEASE**


	5. Chapter 5

**!Lemme know I'm doing good guys make sure to review it people!**

 _Italics for thoughts_

Sky POV

I awoke rather startled as someone was calling and I had forgotten to put my phone on silent, I stayed lying on the bed gently lowering the upper half of my body over the side of my bed to pick my phone of the floor off the charger.

'hmm' I grunted in acknowledgement to whoever was on the phone.

'Sorry did I wake you?' came a voice but there was a small chuckle after.

I hummed saying yeah in my language. 'It's time to get up darling' came the voice again, 'but I'm sho tyred' I slurred I could feel myself drifting back to sleep.

'What can I bribe milady with?' the voice came again.

'There is no way you can bribe me out this bed' I said more clear, the chuckle came again louder this time. It made me happy to hear that voice I don't know who it was but it was relaxing, soothing even.

'You don't wish to miss your first day of school do you?'

I huffed pouting slightly, 'Okay I'm up, I'm up' I rolled my legs out the bed feeling the cool floor beneath my feet.

'Are you awake?' the voice came again which I know registered as Caius.

'Yes oh dear lord and majesty' I said with sarcasm.

Normally I would never say something as such to any of them however during my sleep I had started to feel extremely bad as I'm not the only one suffering here, they were stuck with me for probably the rest of their existence and I couldn't hate them until the end of time. The least I could do is show some sort of gratitude to the fact that even though it was an accident they still are looking after me, what they did which is killing my mother they only set the orders they do what they must to protect their kind I now know why they are so saddened by their mistake. I cannot and will not instantly forgive them with open arms but I will start a clean page. It is the least I could do after they are funding for my living in another country away from them.

'You are our equal you are not required to address any of us as such' he spoke so regal as if it was the most important thing he had said this morning.

'I-I ermm I wanted t-to talk to you guys because I' I paused for a moment, 'I wanted to talk about this whole mate thing, I know you guys mate for life and it cannot be broken and so I just wanted to say that I wanted t-to start a fresh page, a-and just forget everything that has happened in the past. I will never forget that you all essentially took part in mur' I cleared my throat to bring the tears in, and continued 'murdering my mother but there is nothing that can change that now and so I believe I should move on and not hold on to such sadness as I may turn ... bitter' I ended.

'You're so strong.' he whispered at first, 'I'm so sorry for the loss that I have caused you, I understand and I wish for us to start a new page but I will make this up to you my dearest, I promise'.

'I take promises very seriously if you promise something to me please d-don't let me down, I've had enough already.' I said quietly.

'I promise.' he repeated more confident and solemn, there was a silence that escaped both sides of the line.

'I ermm I have to get going now, I'll err talk to you sometime.' I began to close the conversation.

'Have a joyous day mi amour' he spoke again.

'Ermm you have a ... never mind' I took no time in hanging up feeling slightly awkward just hanging on the phone especially when the line was silent.

* * *

7:46

At least I was on time, I ran down the stair still fresh from the shower and fully dressed in black skinny jeans, black long sleeve top and a khaki short sleeve fur coat and matching Timberlands. What can I say even though I was getting new to this town no way would I not look good whether or not it rained, snowed or was exceptional cold I would be stressed but still well dressed.

I opened the fridge and really wondered how the hell did my mates not know I need to eat, so there was no food in the fridge just water. Stored me up with about 30 bottles of water but no food, really?

I huffed slamming the fridge door just as my belly rumbled, perfect so I would starve. I'd have to go after school, on that note I registered the time was 7:51 and a knocking sounded at my front door. My head whipped towards the door questioning whether or not I should open it, whether or not they may kill me and I may need to defend myself. I was startled from my reverie jumping slightly with another knocking at the door, I walked to open the door swing it open and looking at the 3 vampires that stood before me.

I sized them up looking at them one was rather small still taller than me but she measured up to about 5.6 and I was about 5.4 she had short spiky black hair that stuck in every direction, a small boyish figure with small assets. Next to her stood a large bulking man however his face still expressed juvenile baby like features, a mop of black messy hair. Bulking muscles rippled from every surface of his body making him seem intimidating if it weren't for the smile stretched across his face. Just behind him was another guy he seemed rather lanky yet lean, tall and preserved, stood in front of him was a larger more frightening vampire however he screamed threat.

'Hi I'm Alice, this is Emmett and that's Jasper. In the red Mercedes is Rosalie and in the Jeep is Edward, were the Cullens.'

* * *

We got to school on time and as being the new kid went I was stared at constantly, I mean I was sort of used to it mainly because at my old school I was the prettiest girl within boy terms I was popular and everyone knew my name I just wasn't interested in that sort of crowd. That's all.

As soon as we parked I was out the car and walking to the reception I knew I needed a time table for my classes, it was merely a bonus also as it was so awkward in that car as if I were intruding in family business even though there was nothing they particularly needed to discuss. That weird Edward kid was staring at me the entire time burning a hole in the back of my head the whole ride.

It seems I didn't get particularly far as said boy had turned me around and was speaking to me but I could hear something, I stared blankly at him as his lips moved but I could hear different words in his voice.

 _'Beautiful.'_ I blushed a deep crimson replying thank you and began to walk away rather fast to avoid him seeing the embarrassed look on my face, but was soon grabbed back by said guy i.e; Edward and this time when he spoke I could so what hear slightly clearer. 'What are you thanking me for?' he asked bewildered.

'Well what did you want me to say, I your beautiful to but ... ah never mind' I shook my head shrugging off the topic.

'Err I didn't say that, I-I mean I th-' he paused mid sentence looking at me intensely before I heard _'You read minds?'_ this time I was looking at his face and realise that his lips weren't moving showing he actually though it rather than actually saying anything in the first place. I stepped back shocked, stumbling slightly over my feet, Edward's arms immediately shot out to stabilize me, bringing me mere inches from his face the same intense took upon his face. I instantly blushed further from the close proximity allowing Edwards eyes to stray from my eyes to my cheeks in a second. I gently lay my hand upon his chest pushing slightly to get him off me, which only pulled him closer, I jerked my head back and leaned backwards to avoid at least some contact.

'Let go of me' I spoke aloud.

'Don't fight it' he spoke. _'You won't win I'm a vampire, made to appeal to you, your made for me and I for you. You can't fight me in fact you will love me.'_ He brought me closer to his body I continued to fight against him to push myself away from him, he brought me closer smelling at me neck before his lips hit them smoothly in the curve of neck and collar bone

'Let me go Edward' I snapped loud enough for others to hear, I was starting to attract a crowd. _'Oh do you like them watching? Should I give them a show..hmm?_ '

Just then my phone rang and I was instantly out of Edwards arms I quickly rummaged through my pockets to pick up the phone.

'Hello?' I answered

'Are you okay? Where are you? Why are you distressed?' 3 rushed voices sounded panicked on the other side of the phone.

'Oh I'm f-fine' I replied, really smooth right stuttering and shit.

'What id wrong you are still nervous I can fee it.' I heard Aro confess, I can imagine Marcus and Caius agreeing.

God I hated lying but I was good at it, I began to walk to avoid any further confrontations with the Cullen. I no longer want to even address that thing as anything other than an asshole.

'I ermm get nervous sometimes when speaking to you guys, tend to think a lot.' That wasn't all a lie to be fair I do think a lot when talking to them.

There was silence on the other end and then I wondered. 'How would you know what I was feeling anyway?' I asked.

'Large amounts of one emotion can be sent to your mate as a way of connection to understand their mates further as if you were extremely frighten we would instantly panic fearing for our mates life and would .. come to the rescue' Marcus spoke rather informally.

'Oh' I laughed slightly at the end of his sentence it didn't sound correct coming from his mouth, as if he had spoken a foreign language for the first time on 10 years.

Then there was silence, I rolled my eyes and gave and irritated huff. Instantly asking, 'What is wrong my love?'

'I don't know if you guys know but it is rather irritating when I speak to either of you individually or together like this and I speak and you all break as if you to breathe which you do not need to do may I add. And I'm felt in silence awaiting one of you to speak once more it is what most would call this day and age as rather awkward or as you may prefer in your day and age as graceless, ungainly. So forgive me for being slightly irritated as it feels like I'm talking to a brick wall sometime.' I spoke the annoyance plausible in this situation.

Again silence.

I didn't wait for some sort of explanation as to why it was again silent I simply huffed once more ad hung up.

The day felt shitty already...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author notes; A lot is reveled this chapter - her powers - imprints.. Try to keep up! I will not be doing anymore school days seperated into 2 chapters they are SOOOO long.**

* * *

'Name?'

'Sky Snyder.' I smiled the old lady at the desk looked me up and down rather judgementally before going on to type on her computer. I felt the soft smile placed on my face slowly dying, slipping off my lips as I stared at this old lady. Don't you just hate it when you smile at people and they don't smile back? Like who pee'd in your cornflakes because it wasn't me.

It wasn't long before Miss grouchy pants but my paper on the table, picked it up ready to leave but as soon as my hand grasped the paper said grouchy lady caught my hand. I spun round and raised and eyebrow as if to say 'Why are you touching me?' and she let go, then had the audacity to ask.

'Are you related to the Cullens?' she didn't seem any happier now probably more sad, maybe it's the access skin on her face because she's looking at me with some serious vengeance that could melt a diamond.

'Why?' I asked as if she needed to know that kind of business, at the simple word the few people within the room turned towards me, mouths agape as if I had committed the highest treason. I however completely missed the problem with asking a question, if you don't as you don't know right?

'Because I asked you a question?' I didn't like the attitude she was using in in her voice and she stared at me expectantly as if I were to cave and answer her question. I simply again raised and eyebrow she though I would answer her question when she spoke to me like that.

'Well then you can sit down and wait for an answer because I have class and I need to go, thank you for giving me my schedule though.' I left it at that and began to walk to the door from the look of about 4 students I had upgraded from highest treason to mass killer of generations in 192 different countries.

'I asked you a question and I expect and answer you will not be leaving this room until then.' Wait, did she just command me? I'm the rightful queen of the vampire existence and she commanded me as if I had to listen to her.

I raised my eyebrow once more elegantly walking towards her, 'I do not feel it is any of your business old lady now I suggest you continue with the work that somebody above you has set for you and you work your poorly paid hours correctly and we will not have a problem. You see I don't want to have to tell the principal that I was harassed and pestered by a mere school secretary about private information that is none of her concern. Let's not add in the fact that I dare say you threatened me to provide you with information in front other students and had I have felt embarrassed I was forced to tell otherwise. So I suggest you leave me be young lady' I mimicked her voice at the end, she had a look of pure shock upon her face as I spoke. I spun on my heels apologising to the 4 students that had heard my ugly, outrageous outburst and continued on to my first class. Uninterrupted.

But, I was late and it was biology my favourite.

I walked in late hearing the teach discussing DNA and genetic modelling and reconstruction, as I walked in he asked the class a question of whether or not they know what DNA stands for Deoxyribonucleic acid. Every head snapped in my direction even the teacher who seemed rather impressed, shit I said that out loud. Then came the most embarrassing part everyone laughed, I walked in explained my circumstance for why I was late I missed out the main part and said I got lost and was assigned a seat near the back. Right next to some as I can imagine up himself jock and crowded round what seemed like a bunch of his friends.

As I walked through the row I could hear low whispers from the girls and low whistles from the boys, I kept my head down slightly and acted as if I couldn't hear them but I'm sure I was a dead give away from the slightly faint blush upon my cheeks.

Once I was seated the teacher Mr Smith continued his lesson, talking about ionic bonding and other shit that I already knew, so I doodled not paying any attention to the lesson. 'Who's that?' the jock next to me asked. I haden't been paying full attention to what I had been scribbling, and when I looked down I had wrote 'Caius loves Art' about 17 times with different handwriting and small pictures around it like roses.

'Oh ermm no one' I said ignoring him.

'Is he your boyfriend?' he asked.

My head instantly turned in his direection out of instinct 'No no no, j-just a friend' I laughed a little nervously, because I wasn't sure I just wanted him to be a friend anymore. And to be completely honest I don't know where the fuck that though was coming from.

The guy that was ta;lking to me chuckled lightly, before continuing 'Not the boyfriend type huh?'

'Oh no I am' I smirked in his direction. He was clearly by modern day terms a FUCKBOY a boy who thinks he could get any girl from the moment he said _Who is that?_ I knew for a fact that he was already on the move. I knew he wasn't flirting because he wasn't up to that stage yet, he would simply introduce himself and let himself be known act as a friend then switch the tables and act as protective bestfriend that would fall in love with. Oh I know the process, or he would start of on an introduction try to make me catch feelings for him and then when he tinks I'm attracted he will act as if I'm unimportant and try and play with my feelings. Key word; TRY. You see I've seen all this stuff happen before if he wanted to play oh I would play but I don't think he will be the player.

I smirked lightly he wanted to play fine, 'Hey what's your name?' I smiled brightly in his face.

It seemed to work because he smirked to himself as if he had done it again, 'Why'd you want my name?' I could hear a few sniggers around me from the boys and girls.

'Oh because I kinda think your friend is hot if I act like I know you then maybe I can get his number?' I smiled a little more tilting my head to the side with my hand over my ear and elbow rested on the table.

Then the jocks around me laughed except for said jock that I as speaking to, just as the bell rang dismissing class, thank god that was a double period because I did not have the effort to go to another 2nd class.

'Hey wait up' said one of the boys 5 ft boy still taller than me but not very masculine in his apperance.

'Hi I'm Mike you just met one of the jocks that was Chase' he seemed friendly enough and not after me.

I smiled brightly holding my hand out while still walking his eyes momentarily glazed over, I get that alot like a dazzled them rather irritating. Once he shook his head and was looking at me again he shook my hand, 'Names Sky'

'That's a nice name why Sky though?' he enquired I tended to get that a lot so I gave him the same answer as always. 'My name is actually Skyla but I prefer Sky becaue it's my nickname from young, and my mum named me that because my eyes are such a light blue theey remind my mother or the sky.' I smiled at the memory of my mother.

'But I heard that your related to the Cullens, is that true?' he seemed confused.

I laughe lightly just as we enterred the cafeteria, 'I'm related to Rosalie and Jasper, we don't all have the same coloured eyes' I smirked at that the only reason that I said I was related to Rosalie and Jasper were because those were the only names I remembered to be honest.

'Oh.' he said.

I picked up a bowl of ice cream and 3 jalapeno peppers, I got a few weird looks from people I picked up a knife on the way out and sat at the Cullens table. Like before on the journey here they ignored me but this time they all looked disgusted at the food that was on their plates, so I just ignored them also why should I make effort to talk to a bunch ofpeople who don't even want to talk to me.

So I took all 3 of my red jalapeno peppers and began to dice them up small while I hummed along to Am I Wrong by Nico & Vinz, I hadent been paying much attention but some of the vamps were looking at me a little odd as if I were crazy. I simply ignoredd them again and continued dicing my pepers once I was done I sprinkled them over my ice cream and mixed it in, I rolled my eyes and spoke, 'You know it's rude to stare, would have thougha bunch of vamps probably triple my age would know their manners by now?' I smiled lightly.

'Why is that jock upset with you?' the blonde boy asked.

'He's just peanut butter and jealous because I said I liked his friend' I smirked a bit to myself.

I heard the big brudy one I believe his name is Emmett guessing he got my little food joke. Gosh why am I so funny.

'So why'd they want us to protect you?' The blonde one I belive Rosalie snarled at me.

'Because I'm their mate but I don't really know what that means or how far that goes so?' I continued stiring my bowl and look a mouthful looking up at their eyes all wide.

'What?' I asked innocently.

Then they alturned to each other speaking in some super slow and super fast language, I couldn't really keep up so I just didn't listen. 'I'm not full human so I can actually hear you just not keep up very well but ' At that they all snapped mytheir heads in my direction, Jasper looked the most on alert. 'Dont worry I wont do anything Major I met Peter and I have his Knower skill, You guys are missing the best part though you haven't asked my ability' I pouted lightly.

'What is it?'Jasper seemed more ingriged than anything rather than frightened that I knew Peter.

'I have the abilty to lets say steal and share a gift I mean every person I meet, I can pretty much do anything I know peoples wishes, aspirations, goals, but that's my original gift.' I continued. 'I know the only reason Rosalie is so bitter is because she wants children I have a gift that will allow her to have a hybrid therefore the child will grow as if any other I can also protect her from the Volturi I mean I run the kings.'

I took a bite of my meal well, jalapeno ice cream' I'm the most valuable thing to enter this world but I just don't see it yet according to Edward, did he tell you I could read his mind?' I smirked in his direction he glared slightly at that.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty much a drag I met a few new people like a girl called Jessica I could tell from first meeting her she was just looking for gossip an a girl called Angela from her smell I could tell she was an imprint but I would get her, her match before we left I just had to find the wolves.

I just have to find the wolves...

I could do that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes;**

 **#Reconsidering whether or not to continue this story or should I go for an Imprint story? You guys decide... Let me see some reviews my people... PLEASE. Thank you to that guest btw much love thank you for the support.**

* * *

Sky POV

As soon as my face touched the pillow my phone rang loud and clear, I internally groaned before remembering who was calling. Once I picked up the phone and categorized everyone's numbers I knew who was calling Caius, thinking about him reminded me about what I scribbled sub-consciously in class. Something about him liking art right?

'Hey do you like art?' I asked straight away after answering the phone.

'Yes how did you know?' he seemed confused.

'Oh I was just bored in lesson and was scribbling and seems like I wrote you like art so..' I trailed off.

'Yes I like art all in fact.' Seems my little rant at them had paid off s there were not awkward silences or moments for a minute it felt rather natural talking to him.

'Can I see some?'

'Well it's not really that good you see' he actually sounded nervous for a moment.

'I'm sure it will be as brilliant as you guys' I tried to pay a compliment, 'I hope for it to be a amazing as you'

I smiled but he couldn't actually see me so quick thinking I said, 'Hey Cai do you guys have a computer?'

He was momentarily silent before answering,' Y-yes we do may I ask why?'

'Because I though that we could talk face to face and on this you can see me in my room but if you d-don't wan-' I was actually rather nervous asking him.

'No that's fine I will have someone come and explain it to me and set it up'

* * *

In this little time that I had while Caius set up the Skype call I tidied myself up and made myself more.. presentable.

When I say presentable I mean make some sort of effort I put on my curly wet hair up in a bun, a top my head it was messy but looked fine. I removed my thick jumper because it was actually rather hot an I was getting ready to jump into bed as I had already showered. I was wearing a thin black crop top and short black and white checked pj shorts. I wouldn't be moving from this seat so they wouldn't see anything, I waited a moment on the chair and stared at the screen expectantly waiting for him to accept and come up on the screen. When he did all I could see was a big dilated pupil on my screen, I burst out laughing at tis because I'm guessing he assumed he could see me through the front camera rather than actually seeing me on the screen. When he moved away he recognized his mistake and smiled slightly.

'You look beautiful my love'

I looked at him confused for a moment, I was in pj with wet messy hair in a bun, to further emphasis my confusion I looked behind me. 'Are you talking to me?'

'Why of course my love, why is there somebody you do not wish on the premises?' He seemed to become alarmed at this.

'no no no never mind' I smiled, 'so can I see your art?'

He hesitated for a split second before he disappeared and returned,' what do you think?'

I stared at the most beautiful portrait of a girl I have ever seen she was looking directly at me, her eyes so detailed that they almost stared into my soul, they were every blue possible like beautiful oceans with endless depths. Her hair a raven colour however not quite it was purple and navy and a mixture of other unexplainably beautiful colours that merge so wonderfully. Her delicate small fingers holding a crimson rose that hid her as I can imagine perfectly sculptured nose and lips. Her skin a healthy tone although when looking at the photo at first glance it looks as if it were printed to a canvas, a printer that can define every feature and detail to perfection. However upon closer examination you can see the paint as it still wet and air dried however that was the most beautiful thing that I have every seen but a sense of jealous overtook me at the though of a girl so beautiful within Caius' imagination there is only so much a mere hybrid mortal can do for her looks.

'Do you like it?'

I instantly shook my head to remove the jealous thoughts from my head, 'It's beautiful' I whispered. 'I almost though it wasn't real, I-it's perfect Caius why did you not tell me of your talent?'

'I'm the hot headed, aggressive king I hardly believe many vampires would fear me nor my status if they new I painted flowers' I burst out laughing like full belly laughing because the reality was it was so true who would be scared of a vampire that paints girls and flowers? No one I tell you that. I hadn't realised I had continued laughing until my foot on the small shelf beneath the computer slid back sending me off my chair, but I only momentarily shocked before I continued laughing on the floor now rolling around I could feel tears pouring now. I took a deep breathe to regain some sort of control, I got up from the floor and looked to see if anyone was still there I had been laughing for about 5 minutes. Once I saw that Caius was in fact still there I looking at him still giggling slightly and apologised.

'No need to be sorry you have a beautiful laugh, I'd like to hear it more' I smiled at that.

'Well after these few months I'm thinking of returning to my home in Italy.' I breathed a sigh and smiled at the mountains I would climb just for leisure.

'So you will return to Volterra?' he sounded so hopeful.

'Possibly, I lived in Rome Volterra was never my home' I looked away and shivered slightly. I must have left the bathroom window open from when I showered, I tried to get the heat out so the mirror wouldn't condensate I needed to actually see myself you know? I got up and walked around the other side of the bed into the bathroom in perfect view of the camera, just as I closed the window and shut the door there was a knock at the door the time was 7:48 who is at the door I didn't order pizza?

I shrugged and apologised to Caius and ran down the stairs to the door, just my surprise though as the door open there stood before me was Jasper.

'Guessing the Cullen's sent you because you are the god of war and I wouldn't stand a chance against you huh?' I leaned on the door and put a hand on my hip.

'Yes ma'am' he seemed so formal.

'Please don't treat me as a queen merely a friend, my dear sir' I attempted the Texas accent and gave a unstable and wonky bow holding my imaginary dress up and head bowed. From the snigger I knew it was really bad.

'That bad huh?' he only chuckled, 'Oh come in sorry had you waiting out in the-'. From the look on his face it said it doesn't matter he was cold already..

'Mi Amour?' I heard, shit I forgot about Caius. I apologised to Jasper before running up the stairs, 'Sorry babe just a Cullen at the door he wants to talk can we talk tomorrow please? Everyone not just you' I warned before hanging up.

I ran out the room getting to the stairs before I tripped, I could feel myself falling and awaited impact but it never came because I was in Jasper's arms. 'Little clumsy sorry?' I mumble climbing from his arms. He chuckled though and assisted me getting down the stairs acting as a safety barrier ready to catch me if I were to attempt to face plant again.

'You can sit on the sofa I will grab a snack you want anything?' he looked at me as if I were crazy, I sighed closing my eyes to try and explain this. 'I can ... humanize if that is a word, you so you can eat and sleep again if you want.' he looked sceptical for a moment before bowing his head in a manner that gave me consent.

I shrugged ran off to the kitchen and grabbed a 2 tubs of ice cream, 4 cokes and spoons, 'This is called a float' I let him observe as I mashed up ice cream up and pour in the coke he followed and when I grabbed a large chunk and shoved it into my mouth without moving eye contact with him. He seemed amused at that and waited until had finish before I addressed him. 'Aren't you gonna try it?' I asked

He seemed hesitant at first before he tried it he features changed from initial disgust to one of wonder I think I still wasn't sure. 'How is that possible?'

'I don't know?' I shrugged and continued eating, 'So Major why you here?'

'My family wonder if you are a threat to us?'

'Straight to the point I like that, but sadly no I am no threat to your family in fact I wish to ask my dear sir for a favour.' I asked again in my Texas voice.

'And what may that be my dear lady?' he asked.

'Train'

'Please excuse me to ask but could you please be so generous as to repeat yourself'

'Train.' I paused looking up at him, 'I need you to train me.'

'For what.'

I huffed and stood I removed my top and stood before him in my bra, Jasper being the gentlemen he was, his eyes did not waver for a moment he simply looked me dead in the eye and asked. 'What are you doing?'

'Look at my body Jasper, you see all the bites. Those are from the people that have come after me, attempted to mate me, attempted to kill me, own me, use me, abuse me, every bite on my skin is a mark to remember what I am. I don't even know what I am, I'm supernatural and that's as far as my knowledge goes. You are the closes person I know that will understand my pain. If you do not wish to help me fine. You may be excused.' I breathed an irritated sigh of relief and picked up the two now empty bowls and headed to the kitchen.

'How supernatural are you? I do not wish to break you?' he spoke rather smug as if I were breakable.

I smirked and did I trip I had learnt from young, to shift someone's gravitational velocity. I smirked as Jasper began to float towards the ceiling.

'I am as Supernatural as they come' I smirked to myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note;**

 **Thank you so much to my loyal guest's and others that review I was thinking of dropping this story but I will definitely continue for you guys! Just for the reviews this one is EXTRA long sorry for taking so long hold on guys because there will be a bit of drama swinging our way.**

 **REVIEW YOUR OPINIONS ON IDEAS THAT I COULD DO AND IT MAY EVEN BE INCLUDED!**

 **Next chapter we may just see how protective the Kings are, and another appearance of Edward.. Maybe he gets another power, may be he's the sick twisted one.. Is Sky going back to Volterra?**

* * *

It had been 4 days since my little chat with Jasper since then life had been pretty much boring, I had been talking to the Kings and Caius had explained to me the painting was his representation of what I looked like; although I didn't believe him the painting was far to perfect. Caius would draw me something everyday as he didn't think he was good enough he would paint as a way to defuse his anger and I would encourage him. Aro would teach e something everyday I tolled him of my interests in genetics missing out the part where I wanted to find out myself and that's the only reason why I really liked it. Marcus was trying to teach me to be more open with emotions as I didn't tell people of what I though, and he though it would be more 'healthy' to tell people your feelings and thoughts. Me and the Cullen's had also found a way to get along I made it so that they actually ate when we were at school it evaporated the wonders people had about them not eating which was a bonus for them in return they simply protected me although I didn't need it much. Me and Jasper had become a lot closer in these last few days him training me to fight on the condition that I would not use my powers at all so I can actually learn to fight. Jasper would come my house every morning to check on me and if I weren't home by a certain time being 11 o'clock he would call me just to ensure my safety, I had actually began to think of him as more a friend than anything.

So it was Saturday today and I was comfortably asleep in bed thinking of my future and life's current predicament when out of nowhere I felt this stabbing feeling in my stomach. I started awake curled into myself, cradling my stomach taking deep shuddering breathes. I tried to move my hands to rub my pain filled stomach in the hopes that it would feel better. I was mistaken with every miniscule movement the now excruciating pain was spreading, emitting from every particle on my skin. It felt like I had been whipped a million times all over, set alight and were to burn to death. I was suffocating slowly I could feel the once warm oxygen leaving my lungs as if I had been punched in the gut the feeling was so sudden. I could feel the warm tears rolling down my face leaving trails like rivers; endless rivers. I could hear the phone ring as I moved to reach for it another ripple of pain entered my body immobilizing my to the foetal position I was in.

The phone rang and rang, I heard the ting notifying me of a text, then I heard a knock at the door. Jasper. I knew it was him I used the little strength I had left to whisper him name, I heard banging downstairs before Jasper was sprinting through my door.

A sense of panic overtook him features before a wave of calm entranced my body, I breathed a sigh of relief before realising that the phone was still going off. What would I tell them? I couldn't tell them, they would flip.. What if they came down here.

'Jasper I need you to tell the Kings I'm in shower' I breathed I was still exhausted, Jasper did just as I said calling them back and they believed telling him to put me on the phone. He replied he would rather protect my modesty and not enter the bathroom while I were 'clothed inappropriately.' they growled and snarled, threatened his life saying I were to call back as soon as possible.

As soon as the phone was cut off he was pacing the room mumbling to himself. 'What are you doing?' I asked I was still restless my muscles were still burning for some reason. 'You are experiencing the mating pull the next stage will be you contemplating whether not your good enough for your mates.' he spoke, ' You need to tell your mates other-'

'No they have other things to worry about they are kings, they don't need more on their plates' I exhaled.

'I don't think you understand how dangerous this is. This can KILL YOU' He practically screamed.

'Then I will die protecting them' I whispered closing my eyes.

'If it gets to the next stage I will tell them. Promise me you will tell me how bad it gets' he seemed saddened by this.

'If I get worse you can't tell the kings, it will only cause them to worry. They don't need that stress' I spoke.

He didn't answer me just continued his pacing, wearing a hole into my bedroom floor. 'Jasper would you stop pacing it's not that bad.' I huffed.

'You can die, what don't you get?' I fumed. 'What do you think your mates will do if you die?'

'They will live on like how I would want them to.' I said it so simple.

'I hope they will anyway' I whispered.

* * *

After my slight panic attack I say but according to Jasper it's because we are a new mated couple and haven't seen each other in a while. Whatever, it's not that big a deal he is making it out to be. Yeah I could die but I could die any day it's nothing new everything has it's risks and so does this.

I was currently jogging through the woods as always I jog to relieve my poor young over-developed mind from stress, stress that Jasper and anyone in general didn't need to know about and to cover the fact that; that what I experienced this morning was the scariest thing I had experienced in a while. I couldn't breathe, hear or see for a while as if all my senses had been cut off if it weren't for Jasper I don't know what I would have done.

I jumped over a fallen tree but before my legs could leave the ground to jump the small brook Jasper was in front me in my path, he must be testing me to see how good my training was. As Jasper tended to do things like this, these sneak attacks from nowhere to ensure my guard was always up, I still had my headphones in but I was no longer listening to the lyrics of 'Girls just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper. At this I got in stance and went straight for the killer a neck upwards blow, I went for the neck but he just skimmed my punch moving to the side. I went for a jump to cross the brook only to be thrown backwards by Jasper, I flipped my body over to avoid the hard fall and once I was settled I pushed off my back leg sprinting in his direction. I knew him all to well though he would skip to the side so I swung for his legs tripping him over momentarily stunning him before I climbed above him and aimed a perfect punch to his face. There was a crunching sound and I knew I had messed up my hand I whimpered only loud enough for me to hear before I laughed to myself because I though I had grounded Jasper he still had a surprised look to him face after I had punched him so sighs that I had actually hurt him.

I jumped off him and leapt over to the over side of the river before Jasper could fully respond his fingers just grazing my grey jumper. I spun around to see a still surprised Jasper with a hint of worry it seems across his face I took out my headphones dropping my phone to the ground before I spun around laughing and jumping up screaming.

'I just punched the a big bad vampire in the face' I laughed, 'Oh man you should have seen your face it was priceless, I mean I fucked up my hand but shit that was a good punch to'.

'I was just like BANG' I reacted the punch, 'And you just were just like' I reacted Jasper falling to the floor. I rolled over laughing so hard, 'Sky can you come back over this side please?' he looked desperate but I couldn't stop laughing.

I rolled over looking towards him still laughing and said 'Hold on wait who do I sound like.. I've fallen and I can't get up!' I put a terrible Texas voice on at the end laughing so hard I was crying.

Then there was a growl a big one at that, and about 8 wolves came out the woods, I stopped laughing immediately. 'Jasper I think I found the shifters!' I whispered the air was so tense suddenly. One looked more agitated than the rest though as if they were angry pacing looking at me with a vengeance. I crawled backwards only pulling them closer they were snapping and snarling. The most agitated one looked ready. 'You can't hurt her she isn't a vampire' At those words it pounced latching on to my bicep for a moment I almost couldn't believe this shook took over my body and when they bit down and my blood flowed in to their mouth they instantly released me. A blood curdling scream erupted from me before I held the fresh bite my purple coloured blood flowing streams down my arm as my feeble shaky hand latching on to my bicep and fresh tears pooled in my eyes. I felt a feeling of exhaustion over take my body then as I lay down on the grass at the bank of the brook. I felt so heavy my breathe becoming more erratic as I began to panic Jasper couldn't pass the border they would kill me until some tanned boys came into view just as the panic and stress left my body replacing it with a tiredness that would be fatal. I was loosing to much blood, to fast I could see the corners of my vision blurring and I had become momentarily deaf. Jasper was above me with the head vamp above me, he seemed so calm though. 'Can...hear...me...respond.' I'm guessing he was asking if I could hear him to respond some sort of way.

'How the fuck are you calm in a moment like this?' was that my voice it was drowsy and slurred, my eye lid felt a lot heavier to.

'AWAKE!' I heard someone shout I jumped and opened my eyes, blinking rapidly.

'I...what...do...treat...patient...she's not human.' he was unsure how to treat me.

'Whoever bit me must lick the bite.' I gasped for air I had a migraine coming now and the light wasn't helping.

I felt something on my arm before the dizzy feeling began to disappear, however the exhaustion remained.

'to think I was going to help find their imprints since I know them' I heard a few gasps and mutters, and I yawned 'How is that possible?'

I huffed, 'did anyone take a moment to even consider how I'm possible?' my voice was more strong now, it was as if my body was rebooting the system and in not long I would be able to stand.

I used my gravitational gift and lifted my body from the soft soil attempting to direct myself to the small river with my eyes closed in the end I opened them because I'm amazing but not that much I still cant see if my eye lids are in the way.

I placed myself in the water allowing for the refreshing liquid to wash over my body cleansing the dirt, sweat, tears and blood from my body. Fish were soon crowding around my body swimming through my top some small ones attempting to suck off I believe dead skin, I laughed to myself.

My hair swaying with the water as the crabs clipped on to the ends of my hair wrapping themselves in it as if it were seaweed. I laughed again having felt like I had regained my energy I lifted myself from the water and recognised that I had almost interrupted a conversation although 2 of the wolves seemed rather intrigued in what I was doing.

'That was so cool how do you do that?' he asked he must be about 15.

'Do what?'

'Get the fish to come near you and stuff?'

'I don't the just come' I smiled.

'So what are you?' One of the older wolves looked at my quizzically all the others looking towards me even the Cullen's all of them had come now. The funny though of them all being what the teenagers referred to them as a SQUAD popped into my head.

'I don't know?' I laughed lightly at the though.

'What do you men you don't know?' One growled.

'Err well it probably means that I don't know' I gave them the are you stupid look. That only annoyed them more, I sighed before letting it all go.

I looked over at the surroundings I didn't want eye contact when telling this story. 'My mother was scientist a very good one at that she found the cure to numerous diseases both human and supernatural, she produced things that allowed young wolves to remain calm to vampires not shinning when in contact with sunlight. She was a good woman never really did anything wrong although all the products she produced were never recognised as she herself didn't realise how amazing she was.' I smiled at the memory of my mother. 'She sold few in her lifetime curing small things such as sore throats although she had the sure to numerous diseases, she couldn't sell because she wasn't apart of a big company that would take almost all profits. They wouldn't buy her stuff. She made all these cures for the supernatural and never knew about it, never knew what she had made as far as she was concerned it was another fail. She worked late one time at a company she worked for and was leaving when she was attacked. She was beaten, drained of her blood and raped by what I believe may have been a vampire.' I looked at a fallen tree branch on the floor not far from where I stood, studying it as if it were interesting.

'She fell pregnant and was to ashamed to return to work due to them knowing what happened and being frightened. My mother was supposed to die that night. She couldn't tell police because she hadn't seen who it was. And then came me' I said bitterly at the end. 'My mother treated me like she disliked me but she never look a ... motherly liking to me either. Don't get me wrong I love her but to some extent I was also just another lab experiment have been most my life so I'm a hybrid of something but not vampire. I don't eat people' I smiled.

They all seemed to visably relax as if me saying I don't eat people was a relief.

'Now let's find you imprints...'


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes;**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEWWWWWWW!**

* * *

I've come to actually like the boys I know their names off by heart now, Paul being my favourite however he doesn't particularly like me right now because in his eyes I'm an a vampire hybrid or something of the sort. Paul was the one who bit me but he doesn't know that I would end up changing him, Paul is just a misunderstood boy who had to grow up to fast. After his mum left his took his father role looking after his sick sister who in turn has cancer and he has to pay the bills for, his father an abusive drunk who would beat him. But I was about to fix that I'm currently at the hospital I originally came here as Carlisle wanted to do some checks on my arm which was yesterday but now that I know of Paul's problem I was paying her a visit. I walked into the children's ward with flowers in my hand, daisies to be particular. Her favourite. It's amazing what you can figure out with Peter's Knower skill, she was asleep and the room empty. I lay the flowers on the table beside her and lay my hand on hers, she slowly awoke then and looked at me confusion slightly in her eyes.

'Do I know you?' she smiled none the less.

'No sweetie but I know your older brother and he loves you very much. My name is Skyla but you can call me Sky. My friends call me Sky' I smiled brightly.

Her grin didn't waver in fact if possible it enlargened, 'The nurse says I'm very sick and I can't have people near me because I can make them sick. That's why I don't have any friends, they are scared of me. I think you should go I don't want you to get sick' By the end of her sentence she had lost her smile and I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

'Well that's why I'm here to make it all better.' I smiled however she looked doubtful. I lay out one hand towards her as if asking for her hand, she hesitated for a moment before she lay her small hand in mine.

'Close your eyes and go to sleep sweetly when you wake up you will feel much better okay.' she nodded her head leaning backwards to get relaxed again. I was just about to work my magic when she got up and said, 'Will I see you again?'

I smiled 'Probably sweetie'. 'What was your name again Fairy god mother?'

She was so sweet she thought of me as if I were her fairy god mother, 'Skyla Snyder but you call me Sky because were what?'

'Bestfriends' she smiled wide.

'Okay now off to sleep we go' I hushed her and she closed her eyes with a click of y finger she was snoring peacefully I bent over her placing a kiss to her forehead and retracting her illness. I felt wrong for a moment feeling my body attempting to fight the foreign virus in my system as I was supernatural in some way or another things like this tended not to effect me but I did get a little thrown off. I looked at the girl again he skin looking more flush rather than pale her heart beat stronger the odd coloured bags and discolouring of skin in certain areas gone. She looked healthier and from the smile that lay in her lips happier.

Sometimes it feels good to help somebody out.

Then my phone rang, 'Hello Aro.' I smiled to myself, taking my leave from Claire's hospital room.

'Hello my love' he replied I smiled I loved it when he called me that.

'So what is going on in the big bad vampire world.' I smiled he loved his job as king and often talked about it although I never really took much interest in it.

'Nothing much today I wish to check on the queen who will be coming back to Volterra soon I hope.' He was clearly missing my appearance and was wishing for me to return back as when I did leave it was on a bad note. Understandable.

'I do believe I will be paying you a visit very soon mi amour' I used my Italian to talk to him.

I heard a purr coming down the line and he spoke once more, 'You make this very complicated when you speak in such a manner. I wish to see you this instant.' I loved it when they spoke posh.

'Me too' but the problem was we couldn't just yet I looked at the television in the sitting room area displaying the news the date was Thursday June 31st I could spare one day and fly to Italy to surprise the Kings. Technically I don't need to finish school I could finish it in Italy.

Maybe I should surprise them.

I could hear Aro talking to me over the phone but I wasn't listening I was already planning it out, I could do everything I needed to do and leave on Saturday.

'Hey babe I ermm I need to go sort out some stuff maybe we can talk Sunday.' I smirked to myself I would be there by Saturday.

Internally I was already making a list;

1\. Victorian outfit

2\. Good make up

3\. Bag full of good clothing

4\. ^ALICE CULLEN FOR ALL THOSE ABOVE

5\. Money for all my wolves with all their imprints names and details attached.

6\. Private jet to Volterra

7\. Big enterance

8\. Some guards on my side.

Alice first, that would take 4 off my list.

* * *

Alice accepted of course and I'm currently her doll in a low cut v neck dress stopping about 2 inches above my belly button, long sleeved and down to my ankles it has a hood replicated to the hood the volturi have enough to cover my eyes when over my head. With my hair curled and red lipstick to match the blood red gown this would look perfect, I however will not settle for any Victoria styled shoes. I was trying on Rosalie's knee high lace up boots I swear this outfit is almost to perfect I can see them going crazy already sexy and Victorian.

I was currently downstairs in just jeans and a top, in the middle of the Cullen kitchen putting salmon between cracker because I was starving. Then I felt something behind me pushing me against the kitchen side slowly pulling my hands behind my back. I laughed to myself, 'C'mon Jasper let a girl eat'

The figure only pressed me further on the counter covering my mouth as if to scare me, and whispered 'It's not Jasper.'

I screamed having heard the voice before but the hand that lay over my lips promptly swallowed that scream spinning me around I came eye to eye with him.

Edward.

God I fucking hated the creeper. I know most of you are thinking use your powers bitch are you stupid but when I say I literally don't use powers to hurt people or against them in anyway. I mean it and I have the bites to prove it.

I bite the hand protruding through my gums but it was like biting stone and he didn't seem at all harmed. Then the hand left my lips and something stiff and cold pressed against my lips as if I were kissing marble, I felt a hard tug in my stomach making me feel physically sick. I tugged my arms from the strong hold receiving bruises around my wrists and lower forearm. I jerked my head away to only hear a growl and feel a low blow coming at my stomach I screamed hurt internally as I felt the blood rushing up my throat to come within my mouth. I took in a shaky breath but was soon gone as what I know as Edward's mouth was latched to mine taking in the fluid that was my blood and saliva. I watched as his eyes flashed a purple colour whatever that meant before he let me breathe once more.

I fell to my knees trying to gather some air coughing out the remained of blood on the floor as Edward poured my coffee on the floor probably to hide the scent of blood.

'Do you want me know Sky? I knew you always wanted me if you had just given me what I wanted in the first place this wouldn't have happened.' I looked up at the disgusting vampire that I had been left with. Fuck this I'm leaving today.

I raised from the floor head held high and picked up my bags from the door holding all my stuff for Volterra, I turned back and looked at Edward in is eye and spoke.

'You will regret what you have done to me.' before I left behind a smirking and laughing Edward walking towards the car that I owned.

 **REVIEW MY PEOPLE! REVIEWWWWW?!**


	10. Chapter 10

The last time I had seen the Cullens was 3 days ago and that was also the last time I was able to use my powers. After my small encounter with Edward my powers had gradually disintegrated as they weren't of use I had gradually become more human like.

My strength not that I had much had gone along with all mental and physical abilities and healing. The nice bruise that Edward left on my lower abdomen had slowly began to turn purple with a dark black centre I mean I was currently walking the hallways of the palace in lace up heel boots and one of the most revealing dresses I have ever seen for my Kings because I had grown to love them.

The dress just about covered the colourful bruise that tainted my skin. I would just have to tease the Kings and not reveal to much because they didn't need to know of the mark on my body I didn't know them to a well but I do know that Aro is the calm one, Caius is the expressive one often anger and Marcus is the reserved relaxed type. But if they saw that I'm not sure how they would react, I've had trouble sleeping and so have to sleep in a certain way not to fiddle with the bruise.

I'm not far from the hall and am being accompanied by Felix, Jane and Alec, who are very nice people although they treat me way to highly.

'How far are we?' I asked nobody in particular.

'Not far my Queen.' Jane replied.

'Okay everyone remember I'm a mer person who is visiting. Don't address me as such when we get within hearing proximity.' I reminded them, they all nodded their heads in understanding.

When we neared the familiar doors of the hall I slowed my walking as I felt the nerves build, 'How do I look?' I asked them all.

'Beautiful' Jane replied smiling she actually looked genuinely happy.

'Perfect' Alec replied.

'Ravishing' Felix replied looking me up and down for a second to long, I blushed reaching for my hood and pulling it over my head only revealing the dark curls that lay past my slender neck and past my ample chest.

'Thank you just make sure that the Kings do not hear you say that Felix' I smiled.

'Ready' at that word the twins opened the door to the room was washed with a wave of silence. The slight click of my heels echoed throughout the silent room as each King stood and sat that the small library section based in the room. With my head down I smiled slightly as I could feel the gaze of each vampire on every part of my body.

The dark cloak that hid my open back dress and my eyes served it's purpose as I walked up the small 3 steps to the thrones, I spread my cloak out and sat on the middle throne while my hand grazed over both Caius's throne and Marcus's.

I heard the growl that emitted from their direction before I lifted my hood and raised an elegant eyebrow at all 3 of them. They seemed momentarily stunned into silence before I spoke.

'May you all leave the room I wish to speak with my Kings, thank you.' Once everyone had left the room I shook off the black cloak and walked in the door in my prestige knee high lace up boots and open back red dress allowing for them to see my back. I don't know how but for some it is deemed very sexy to show your back. Once I was once more at the door I slowly but surely closed the doors before spinning round on my heels and pouting my lips, shaking my waistline slightly I spoke.

'Did my Kings miss me?' I pouted further slowly walking to them moving my hips slightly more than usual.

They all stood open mouthed shocked, Caius the first one I reached I grabbed his bottom jaw closing his mouth and on my tip toes even in heels I'm to small, placed a kiss to his lips. When he didn't react I bit his bottom lips sucking it between my teeth and I got a growl of approval I believe before his mouth moved against mine in sync. I could feel myself becoming more breathless with each small peck. I soon released my lips from his mouth and moved over to Marcus who sat comfortable now out of his shocked expression I came and sat on his lap I watched in amusement as he attempted to act as if nothing was wrong.

I wriggled further back no reaction until Aro came to stand before me I looked up at him but before I could fully react he kissed me making me gasp. He only seemed to take advantage of that though and stuck his tongue into my mouth making me moan, as I swivelled my hip on Marcus's lap I heard a small hiss before his hands came to clamp down on my lower abdomen. An involuntary whimpered escaped my lips wishing for it my be ignored however it wasn't and everything in that moment stopped.

'Did I hurt you love I didn't use my strength but did I still hurt you?' I could hear the distress and worry in Marcus's voice.

Everything in that moment came o a stop, Aro released my lips and was staring intently at me, Caius alike.

I placed a false smile upon my face and shook my head 'I'm fine Marcus.'

'You're lying' Aro squinted his eyes at me seeing straight through my lie.

'I am not' I snapped back, to only receive silence and me and Aro went into a stare off.

After a long few hours of promising not to lie to the kings and attempting to venture around the castle without having 1 of them com with me anywhere I was sat on Caius's lap gently falling asleep.

'Jane...take...queen... bed..comfortable..clothes' Was all I herd before I was promptly whisked off and the darkness of sleep took me away.

* * *

'oh, Doame' (Oh my god) I heard a shocked gasp. In a moment a blow of wind swept over my body the cold breeze making me shiver and awaken, when my eyes adjusted to the image before me I found Jane looking upon my underdressed body for which had numerous bruises as the hand prints on my wrist and forearms had become more prominent over the last few days but not this visible.

Instinctively I attempted to cove up my body but before I could in few a breeze and Alec came to stand next to his sister who seemed to be in shock as her eyes had not moved from my body. While Alec attempted to calm his sister I wrapped myself in the silk red blanket on the bed and near enough ran to there side.

'You can't tell please, I don't want them seeing me like this I-I-I c-can't l-let' I stuttered out and began to feel my eyes gathering water. Alec promptly screamed for Felix to come, when he entered his eyes clocked onto me wrapped in the sheets. Typical in a moment of dyer need.

'Felix' Alec snapped at him, to which Felix's head snapped in there direction to a stuttering and pale looking Jane. I had never seen a vampire go into shock and look so distraught until now.

'S-s-she b-b-bruises a-and' Jane's finger pointed in my direction, Felix understanding immediately what had happened was gone in a moment.

'NOOOO' I screamed which echoed through the castle I'm certain.

Then all 3 of my kings were stood before me each more scared than the other looking at me.

'O-okay I can explain' I began

'Everyone but Jane out the room' Marcus practically growled, it sent a shiver down my spine. I was in trouble.

'Jane explain, Now' Aro glared at her, she looked at me apologetically for a moment, then began. 'I was changing the queen into something more comfortable like Sir Caus asked a-and she had ermm b-bruises an-and'

'That's enough Jane' Aro interrupted. 'Out'.

I was now looking down at the floor avoiding all eye contact biting my bottom lip I was nervous and in big trouble, but I didn't want anyone to die so do I tell or not.

'Skyla' came a very authoritative voice, I bit my lip harder and looked up.

'Drop the blanket' I breathed in and dropped the blanket closing my eyes while I heard 3 gasps. Then I felt fingers over the largest most prominent bruise on my lower abdomen and winced hissing in pain.

'Give me a name' I head 3 ferocious growls.

I breathed out tears now streaming rivers down my face before i spoke once more.

'I can't'


	11. Chapter 11

'Why?' they demanded

I was deep but everytime I tried to mention his name it's like i can't betray my he's not my master, I just. Something is very wrong it's like he controls me and i can't dare to go against his rule but i know he doesn't rule me. If I tell them it's him what will come of me? I'm sick I must be my heart i don't want him to die by the hands of my kings but I wouldn't wish death on any soul, but it's like once he kissed me he made a claim and I can't hurt him even if I wanted to. Something is wrong, very wrong.

'If I tell you who he is you will kill him but I'm not sure what will become of me. I feel as if I'm bound to him, if any harm comes to him I fear I may also be hurt.' I tried to explain.

'Name' Caius growled

'Promise not to harm him' what did he not understand.

'Someone dare lay there hands on our queen I will kill them for such treachery' He shouted.

'Caius you kill him and you kill me' I bellowed over him, 'Now if you want me dead I can do that for you right now and Edward will be killed in the process but for now I have no powers and am merely a simple mortal. So pick is your need for his death out weight your need for me to remain alive? If so you may aswell kill me yourself.' I glared at him seeing the hurt behind his eyes and the rage at the circumstances resurface.

Marcus had sat on the bed motionless as if he were a marble statue, Aro speaking in hushed tones on the phone pacing, Caius growling pulling at his hair while pacing.

That was 4 days ago since then i had cried myself to sleep all 4 of those nights the kings had equally busied themselves so to avoid contact with me whatsoever. It's as if they had distanced themselves from me so if i were to die they would't miss me and he I sat another day gone by sitting in my chair over looking the horizon above the rose garden.

I was leaving today, i was going to break the spell, i had searched for it and found an answer I would need to put myself in a human dangerous moment in order to break the attachment.

In simple words i need to bring myself close to death.

I called for Jane and moments later she arrived, 'Yes mistress'

'Do you know of and cliffs over water nearby?' I inquired.

'Yes on the east wing and a few 100 miles. May i inquire why you ask?'

'No and set up a car we leave in 5 minutes.' i spoke regally dismissive in my tone.

I changed into thick leggings and a large jumper, tying my hair above my head. I wrote a note explaining to the kings what is to happen adding if i weren't to survive that I love them. Handing the note to Felix I demanded that he only give i to the kings when he gets a call from Jane, I walked out the from getting into the car. When we get 50 miles call felix he will know what to do by then.

30 minutes later Jane took out her phone and dialed Felix's number, I could see this going downhill already. I loud bellow was made down the receiver and I rushed Alec who was driving to speed up.

'Mistress may I ask why you wish to be taken to this location?' Jane inquired once more.

'I wish to jump'

'Why? I don't believe the kings would be very happy with your choice'

'Well it's the only way that I can revoke Edwards curse to put myself into a near death experience. I cannot get out leave me I wished for this. Do you understand.' My voice stern no space for argument. Jane hesitated for a moment before she agreed.

'We're here' Alec spoke.

I was instantly out of the car and walking to the cliff edge, that was a fall and the impact would be a bitch I just knew it.

As I looked over I heard 3 screams all saying the same thing 'Nu', I turned and smiled at them before whispering 'goodbye' and letting my body succumb to the inevitable fall.

The impact wiped all the air from my lungs in one swift motion, and as I reached the surface a wave crashed over my allowing for tons of salt water to enter my lungs. I swam to the top in the hopes of getting fresh water where i was once again crashed into another wave. That was until I heard 3 more crashes into the water and my vision began to blur around the edges. If I didn't get oxygen soon there would be no close to death it would simply mean death. I could feel myself being lifted and dragged in some direction that was until I felt air being pushed into my lungs and all the water flushed out.

I could hear someone shouting at me but I continued to cough out the water that still submerged my lungs. I was swiftly lifted and taken I felt my vision blurring even further before there was nothing left to see.

* * *

Do you guys have any questions? suggestiuons on what to do next?

Lets just say next time Sky might get a little bit sick cough cough!


	12. Chapter 12

This was it? This was my whole life? This is how it ended?

To think I would have more eventful to be honest. But here I'm probably in my coffin, but I was still alive I could feel something.

Something cold it was in my chest I could, I could. My body unwillingly jerked forward bringing me into a world of light suddenly, while I vomited what felt like remaining salt water from the ocean.

It looked discoloured however a brown colour the colour you get of dried blood on clothes, tha'ts what it looked like, it looked wrong. It wasn't right but it just wasn't.. it wasn't normal.

I blinked and before I knew it 3 large figures stood before me speaking to fast for my ears to understand, eyes black from grief as if they had lost something. Me.

I looked at them all individually their eyes were as dark as night, they hadn't feed at one of my kings had fed and from there worn attire neither have they changed. I looked at my surroundings a dim room badly lit with large red curtains obstructing light from entering the room, the bed I lay in black satin sheets stained from the mess that has just left my mouth.

I looked back over at my Kings one more disturbed than the other all distressed speaking at such speeds in different languages that I couldn't comprehend.

I raised my hand closing my eyes to stop the noise all fell silent, 'How long?'.

'8 days.'

'That's how long you haven't fed?'

'That's how long you haven't been awake.'

I looked at them all before I looked at myself and my attire I was mess wearing the same jumper and leggings from 8 days ago. I lifted the cover moving limbs that haven't been stretched and used in days. I slowly put my feet on the floor lifting my body off the bed, a large tug was made at my ribs I involuntarily winced. The Kings all gave a hand of assistance but I politely decline raising a hand, I lifted my jumper taking a look at my once beautiful skin now a canvas of black and purple.

I knew what I needed to heal..plasma but how do I ask for it. Oh yeah I err need a bag of blood to heal.

'I err I need plasm in order to heal right now.'

'Plasma? do you mean blood mi amour?'

'Ermm yeah you can call it that as well.' I began to feel embarrassment wash over me I'm sure my face was going red from the little blood circulation I had in my face still.

'Well we can give you just that.' Marcus replied, before I could answer I was swept off my feet a gasp escaped my lips as I looked up to see myself curled in the arms of Caius, and damn was he comfortable. I curled closer needing the closeness between our bodies, my fragile hands curling into the silk cloth and my face snuggled into his arms. A slow rumbling purr echoed from his chest and my eyes began to shut not a few seconds later was a gentle wind rustling my hair and I was being gently shook awake.

When my eyes open I was taken by the unappealing sight of the bag of blood, that's disgusting and my nose involuntarily scrunched at the sight. 'What's wrong?' Aro asked.

'It just..' not a second later I saw Caius' eyes shine, he took bag from Aro's awaiting hand and tore into it animalistically but not a drop slipped from his delicate lips. I stared in awes as his eye closed as he drank in the heavenly taste but it was short lived as his eyes reopened and he looked at me I hadn't looked away, it was some what mesmerised.

Then I saw him turn and bite his wrist before placing the wrist to my lips for a second I contemplated it, but it smelt sweet and I just couldn't help but lick my lips.

That was my undoing however. Just a drop was enough to have me hooked, I was soon closing my eyes and moaning in satisfaction as the holy waters it seemed pooled in my mouth. Taking large gulps I was soon clutching on Caius' arm as if to take more. I needed more. I just felt so good so perfect so right. I moaned again my heart beating faster for a second my senses were on overload. I just needed it. I needed the closeness, I needed the.. the blood.

But my lips were soon detached from the source and my eyes opened to see my Kings each looking more astonished than the other, looking excited in a way. But Caius he seemed very excited in fact I could feel how excited he felt his piercing black eyes stared at me. With that look it could make a virgin turn a sinner, my inside began to warm and then I was interrupted by yet another arm.

This one however was different it tasted more salty whereas the other tasted of sweet caramel even, this tasted of salted popcorn perfectly entwined with my tongue. I swished the glorious taste in my mouth this was perfection nothing could possibly taste this good, not every. Moans were coming from my mouth like water from a tap. Constant and ongoing. I was turning in Caius' arms but maybe a little too much because I soon felt something very hard on my ass and a low hiss came from him. That didn't stop the whimper that left my lips however when Marcus removed his wrist from my lips.

Aro looked at my smug now he knew what I wanted, he was just teasing. I waved it in my face like prize even I lunged forward to retrieve it but Caius' arms kept me in my place, I bent over reaching for it but nothing.

'Puer placet' (Baby please) I moaned I was desperate it was too good to give it up so early, he looked at me for a second almost gallivanting wasting time. 'daddy placet ut deh mihi' (Please daddy give it to me) his eyes turned the colour of coal and he in front of my in a second, but it wasnt his wrist he had my lip attached to. It was his neck and good did it taste amazing I was pretty much climbing him like a frame just to get more. Caius had let go at some point and I was wrapped around Aro's mid section, his head tilted back as I drank him in. His hands roaming, purring, growling as his pushed me against a surface and a moan escaped my bruised lips, I couldn't get enough of either of them.

Each more excited than the other, up against the wall I could tell I could feel it.

Tonight was to be a good night, but was I ready maybe I should slow down. Heal first..

Maybe.. but it just

I cough wracked my body resulting in convulsions of my body the mood instantly died and I was vomiting what seemed to me a clear blue liquid out. Then my eyes began to feel drooped I was tired but I could hear the voices of my Kings, all frantic all scared.

Way to kill a mood huh? Nice one..


End file.
